TMI play date
by Mrs.Morgensternxoxo
Summary: will our favorite shadowhunters survive the dangerous averture known as... Kindergarden? tune in to find out...
1. Chapter 1

TMI play date

Jace looked at the building in front of him with a scowl. "Jonathan, come along." His father commanded. The little golden haired boy sullenly followed his father. The receptionist, a tall be speckled man, looked at jace's father, and then leaned over to look at jace warily. "Jonathan wayland." His father said. Then, without words the gray haired man took jaces hand and lead him down a long hall way. With a last look at his fathers retreating figure, jace murmured "Bye, Bye, father."

The rain poured down on Jocelyn, Luke, and young Clary. "Mommy, what if I see" Clary stammered for the tenth time this morning. "-Clary, honey, remember," Jocelyn said peppering her small daughter with a kiss for every word. "You're just dreaming." Luke looked worriedly down at the pair, holding the umbrella over them. Looking away he shook his head. Without another word the trio headed inside, with a small Simon trailing behind, carrying a bag of animal crackers.

"Isabelle Maria lightwood! Hurry up or we'll be late." Mrs. Lightwood yelled up the stairs to her daughter. Alec looked up at this mother with wide eyes.

"No daddy, I don't want a bow in my hair! I told you last night I wanted it braided." The little raven-haired girl said imperiously. Mr. Lightwood raided his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Hold on." Isabelle rushed down the hall to the birdcage like elevator and hurriedly pressed the button.

Mayrse lightwood walked into the school building and enrolled her children. Lateness was not something she enjoyed or accepted.

Jonathan sulked in the chair while his father enrolled him, sticking his tongue out at both his fathers back and the mousy receptionist. Rolling his eyes as the receptionist gestured for him to follow down the hall. Taking a last glance at his fathers back, broad shoulders, and white hair, the small five year old Jonathan stalked down the hall toward something that seemed scarier than abaddon: kindergarten.

I don't own Mortal Instruments.

Review. Or I will send a wild pack of howler monkey after you…. Any suggestion will be welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Four downworlders

I don't own anything!

The children were playing, well, except for the Jonathans. They were just glaring at each other with their arms folded.

Clary skipped over to jace, her curls bouncing. "I'm clary. Wanna play?" she asked, smiling. Jace glared at her, then said, "No." Clary giggled. She tapped jace on the shoulder and ran away yelling something about tag and being it. The golden haired boy looked at everyone. "I don't get it." They all looked at him. The boys came over to him. "You're suppose to chase her and tag her back." He looked at the boys in front of him. Then. As if thinking very hard about it, he shoved Alec and yelled tag.

Later that day four new students joined them. Mrs. Greymark introduced them to the class. "class, there are some new students joining us. Maia, Raphael, Magnus, and Jordan." The new students looked around the room. Simon, ever the brave one, walked up to maia and asked her to play with him. She went back with him, making Jordan fluster bright jealous red. Alec looked shyly at Magnus from the back of the room. Izzy peered at the spiky haired boy from behind her hair. "Why are you staring at him, go talk to him, Alec." In reply her brother just looked down and blushed.

Clary, Izzy, and Maia were whispering in a circle when Jonathan and jace started fighting. Clary cowered in the corner as their yelling escalated. "You're a goody- two shoes!" Jonathan yelled. "Well you're stupid." Jace cantered. It took five hair pulling, kicking, biting, and fist filled minutes for Ms. Greymark to pull the fighting children apart. "Jonathan, in the corner, now!" the black eyed boy obeyed with a smirk on his cute little face. "Jace, go stand in the other corner." The gold haired youngster obeyed.

After school, when the parents came to receive their children, Valentine looked at his sons, upset. A worried Jocelyn was still trying to coax a frightened Clary out of the corner. Luke sauntered in, falling face first when valentines foot "slipped". The werewolf got up and looked at valentine with a smile. "Valentine, how wonderful to se you." Luke said. Valentine matched his ex-parabati's smile, with malice to go with the evil gleam in his eyes.

He noticed his ex-wife in the corner. "Jocelyn, dear. Oh! And who is this little angel you have with you." Clary giggled. Jocelyn frowned. "Why, Mr. Morgenstern. She's my Daughter of course." As Jocelyn sashayed out of the room, Luke caught valentine looking at his love interest. "She dose that." Luck muttered. Valentine looked at the downworlder. "And you would know this how, Lucian?" the man in question looked away. "That's what I thought, queer. Stay way from my wife."

I'm going to need more than one review if you want more.

Love you, belles.


End file.
